


Art: The Long Way Home

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Language, M/M, Permanent Injury, Pre-Slash, Prompt Art, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo disappeared into thin air. Will Gibbs and the rest of the team find him in time, or will Tony be hunted down and lost to those who love him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



Thank you sooo much to [**dont_hate_me01**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01) for taking my picture and making something amazing with it! \o/

 

[Read the story!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3951235/chapters/8858647) You'll be happy you did! :)

 

  
Original art prompt, now with titling :)

 

 

Additional art, inspired by [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)'s wonderful story :)

 

  


 

Now, scurry off and read the story!!!


End file.
